Never Wake Me Up
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Always Dreaming Rewrite! Sequel to Wake Up Call Bella and Edward's past comes back to haunt them with new bumps along their already complicated life.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Dreaming Rewrite! Here you go guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

You know, how when you're a little girl, and your mom always read you the fairytale stories? Do you remember how the prince and princess always lived happily ever after? When I was 15 my dreams flew out window of being the princess with my prince. My dream was restored when I was 17 and met my prince. He made my life feel worth living. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life and now my husband. I had always dreamed of getting the fairytale wedding and living in a big house with my children and a dog. Of course, that was to come later on when I was out of university. My only problem is I might not get to see the last part of my dream come true. How am I supposed to tell the love of my life, the one thing I feared the most?

I'm Isabella Marie Cullen and I'm dying. _Again._

**Thank you guys for reading! Go check out the next chap! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this! Don't worry these first few chapters will almost go along with the older ones! I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I woke up crying.

And I woke up in fear. Again.

I sat up quietly, careful not to disturb Edward who was sound asleep next to me. Slipping out of bed I grabbed one of his hoodies hanging on the door to keep me warm on this chilly September morning. I tip toed through the still apartment to the kitchen where I shakily made a French Vanilla coffee with our Keurig coffee maker. With my Winnie The Pooh cup in hand, I walked to the balcony that over looked the busy New York City streets. I took a seat in one of our cozy arm chairs and just enjoyed the bustle of the cars and people.

Holding my cup in both my hands, it stopped them from shaking. It's been four years and I still can't shake the nightmares that come at night. I try hard to keep a positive mind set and I try hard not to let Edward see but sometimes he is just too observant. Every morning when I wake up I see his scars and I wish I could take them away. I wish I could take away his nightmares and fears. Sometimes when we're out just walking around I can feel him grow tense, or hold me close as he'll lose me.

I set my cup down and played with my hair absent subconsciously feeling how long it was getting. It's almost as long as it used to be before my leukemia treatments, and now that's its long I can't help but find is a nuisance. I took a deep breath of the chilled air and thought of our wedding, happier times. Edward and I decided to hold the wedding after graduation because we couldn't wait any longer than that. It was truly the happiest day of my life and he became my life. I think it's every girl's dream to find someone who excepts her for who she is and love her deeply and despite all her flaws. Edward is that person for me. He took a big risk marrying me, our uncertain future alongs lingers ahead.

Suddenly I heard the door slide open and Edward walked around to sit on the foot rest in front of me. He smiled softly while his soft hands brought my legs into his lap. "Good morning," He murmured as his lips traveled up my leg.

I smiled with a giggle, his breath tickling me. "Morning."

"I missed you in bed this morning," he said as he reached over to take a sip of my coffee. I smiled as he made a face, he didn't like French Vanilla. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply, moving forward to sit in his lap. His strong hands moved up my back, crushing me to him as my fingers moved into his hair. He groaned as I bit his lip softly and tugged his hair harder when his tongue entered my mouth. He stood with me in his arms before placing me on the floor against the glass door. His fingers moved to the hoodie where he unzipped it painfully slow and ogled my chest through my practically see through white tank top, noting that I wore no bra. I pulled his lips back to mine quickly, missing them too much already, and moved so that I could slowly slide the door open to bring us inside.

Edward walked me to the bedroom as we kissed and clung to each other in a passionate embrace. In our master suit his hoodie was cast aside quickly as he tossed me on the bed. I giggled as he crawled on top of me and kissed his way down my neck to the collar of my shirt. I stared up at the ceiling just trying to keep breathing normally as his hands explored my body. I moaned loudly and tugged at his hair, my toes curling in the process. Then suddenly, _ bam bam bam_! Echoed through the apartment and Emmett's voice boomed in the hallway.

Edward groaned into my breasts before he rose up on his arms and turned his head toward our door.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" He yelled before going back to kissing me. I giggled as he chuckled into my neck with a sigh. Of course this wasn't going to end. The phone on my bedside table began to ring and we both groaned in annoyance. I answered it, "What?"

"Bellaaaa!" My brother whined on the other end of the phone.

"Emmett shut the fuck up," I heard Rose mumble to him.

Then Edward grabbed the phone out of my hands, "Emmett, I swear to God man. If you don't leave us alone right now I'll make sure your dick won't function for a week."

I giggled as he handed the phone back to me. Without even checking back, I hung up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "Where were we?"

Edward laughed softly before kissing me again. "I love you Baby."

**Thank you guys so much reading! Please review and please read the long AN under here (I've posted it to all my updated stories so sorry if it looks repeated)**

**FIRST, sorry for any mistakes I've made I wanted to get this done and posted! :S**

**SECOND! Please check out my Promise series (Make Me a Promise and Promise I Can't Keep)**

**THIRD, for those of you who have known me for a while or who have read any of my stories you know that I had taken a longer hiatus in February of last year with a family death. So anyways I am posting a very personal story that I have had in my head. PLEASE read it but I'm not looking for flames because it is close to me but I feel like since I wrote I might as well put it up. I'm posting under the name Little Blue Sky that title will be explained in the story.**

**FOURTH! If you are a fan of Wake Up Call, you know that I started the sequel Always Dreaming and never finished. Well good news! I have started a rewrite of Always Dreaming and have that posted as well! It's called Never Wake Me Up.**

**FIFTH! Please check out my website I have the updated music playlists to ALL off my stories and pics. and please check out the other links on my profile.**

**OK I'M DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR READING YOU ARE ALL SOOOO AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT YOU GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ~CDM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings from Poland :) Here is the next chapter to this story. Sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed. Here you go!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

"_No!_" I groaned as Edward woke me up. Edward chuckled against my skin as he kissed his way up my arm.

"Yes," he murmured. "I have a surprise for you."

I turned to face him, tucking the covers under me chin, and glared. "Then I _really_ don't want to wake up."

Edward smiled down at me, "I can't believe I married someone who is just as stubborn as I am."

"You love it," I sang quietly before sitting up with a sigh. "Does this surprise require me to dress up at this moment?"

Edward shook his head and stood up out of bed clad in black boxers, dark against his pale skin. "Dress for a normal day Love."

With that he retreated to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I bit my lip and debated if I should go _shower_ with him or if I should actually start getting ready by finding some clothes to wear. But Edward already decided that for me when he called me into the bathroom. _This is such a great morning._

"Happy birthday Love," Edward murmured as we arrived at the airport and handed me two tickets to Forks.

I squealed before reaching up to give him a big hug, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Since your mom came early I thought we would go see Charlie, Esme and Carlisle." Edward explained as he took my hand.

"Edward… we have no luggage," I commented with a small glare.

Edward smiled, a mischievous smile that I learned was never really a 'good' thing. "We do," he replied looking straight ahead.

I followed his gaze to meet those of my sisters-in-law and their boyfriends. I smiled and rushed to meet them half way as I collided with Rose and Alice for a big hug.

"Happy birthday!" they said together.

"I can't believe you guys!" I smiled. "How the hell did you do it?"

Rosalie smiled, almost the same as her brother, "Well I had to threaten Emmett to get him to shut _his_ mouth."

I gave my brother a big hug and he held me tightly to him. Tears came to my eyes as he took a deep breath and set me down on my feet. "Happy birthday sis," he smiled, but I could see the sadness behind it. Its true no one ever expected me to live this long. "You can legally drink with all of us."

I laughed lightly and wiped my eyes. "Thanks Em. I'm proud of you."

"Okay, okay. My turn to hog her," Jasper teased lightly as he gave me a small hug. "You owe me a shot sometime tonight, so don't forget. Happy birthday sis."

After realizing the time we got in line to get our boarding passes and headed off to the gate. I was so excited to be going home. I haven't seen dad in what feels like ages. I really missed him. Last I saw him was at Christmas when he and Sue came down for a couple days to visit. They are so cute and I know it's been hard for Sue since Harry died but they seem happy together. Edward can read my mind, and thats only one reason why I love him, I've been thinking about going back to Forks for about a month now. I don't know why but I can't shake the feeling of home sickness when I think of it.

As we sat on the plane I rested my head on Edward's shoulder while looking out the window next to me. Staring out into the clouds I felt peace, being up in the sky, flying, it just brought me a sense of freedom that couldn't be achieved on the ground. Early on in the flight I somehow managed to fall asleep and as I started to stir I could hear Edward talking to someone. His velvet voice murmured quietly as if not to wake me as a shakily feminine voice replied.

"I remember when my Henry and I used to be like that," the old woman commented. "A very long time ago before we ever married. You two look very young and yet I notice a wedding band." Her voice almost made it sound scandalous but at the same time it was soft and caring. She almost reminded me of my Grandma.

"We got married fresh out of high school," Edward explained, I could hear the smile behind his voice. "It was the best decision of my life. It'll be our four year anniversary next summer."

"Bless your heart child," she laughed. "You are such a handsome couple. She is very lucky to catch a fish like you."

"No," Edward chuckled. "I'm lucky that she caught me."

With a small sigh I snuggled into his side and fell back asleep. I don't know what I did to deserve a man like him. Edward was more than any woman could ask for and he is beautiful in every way. I still find myself questioning why he'd ever love me but he does. I want to love him forever and be with him to watch him grow old and wrinkled like the old woman next to him has with her husband. I build these pictures in my head but as soon as I start to feel content the dark grey clouds roll in. There is always that storm hovering above us, my cancer. Of course I'm in remission now and I've gotten so much better than high school but having it two times… my chances for having it a third are more likely than someone to get it a first time.

I would give anything to have him forever, and I have a feeling he would say the same. I would give anything to give him one piece of me to keep forever even if I couldn't be there with him. I'm still working on figuring out what that would ever be. He tells me I'm being ridiculous when I talk about this with him, and I know I am, but I don't just want to skip over it or try and pretend it's not there. I've tried to live that way before and it only brought more hurt than it did when I didn't know about it at all.

Happy 21st Birthday Isabella Marie Cullen, who knew?

I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead. "Ready to be home?"

I reached up to kiss him with a smile. "Home is any where you are."

"I don't Charlie would agree with that," Edward chuckled.

"Neither would my mother," I laughed.

**Yes? No? Please review and let me know what you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the mistakes I missed! Thank you all soooooo much for reading! It really means a lot! I wouldn't be writing without you guys. Thanks again! review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! I'm officially home now so hopefully (if i can get over my block) i'll have these chapter and my stories updated quiet quickly. Hope you enjoy. I missed you guys! thanks SCC for beta-ing :)**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Bella! Happy birthday to you!" my family sings as Esme brings out a beautiful homemade chocolate cake.

I blew out my candles with a smile and let them snap a couple photos before Esme quickly and evenly distributed the cake between the ten of us in the room. Then comes the part I've been dreading… presents. Oh how I hate and fear the word, especially when Rose and Alice are in the room. They both stepped forward at once ready for their attack. Two boxes were wrapped and stacked atop each other. A bigger bow and a medium box with a very _very_ telling wrapping paper.

I glared at both of them as I opened the smaller box first. Inside was beautiful brown leather envelope wallet with a golden twist clasp. I smiled at them both and Alice pointed at Rose. I gave her a big hug and then turned my glare to Alice.

"I hate you guys so much… and how did you even know anyway?"

Alice waited to answer me until I opened her box and saw a gorgeous white leather cross body bag. I looked at the small tag inside that read: _Coach Swingpack Madison Collection_.

"You try to be subtle you suck at it. Besides you need to get rid of that tattered _thing_ you wear on your arm now. It's even got holes in it!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at my sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. "Thank you guys so much! I love it! I really do!"

Then Esme approached with a smaller, thinner gift in hand. "Esme," I started before she cut me off.

"It's a small gift Bella."

I ripped open the silver wrapping paper and smiled instantly at the beautiful black picture frame that held one of my favorite pictures of Edward and I. Esme actually took it at a party she held our Senior year…

_It was the Fourth of July, which was two months before our final year of high school and one year until the wedding. Esme threw a huge party for everyone and the house was jam-packed. Alice, Rose and I were in charge of making sure we were socializing with everyone who showed up. I had been away from Edward all day because he said he had to get some things done. After being away from him all day I was annoyed. I missed him a lot, but I started talking to random people anyway._

_I bumped into Jessica and gave a small smile. "So how are you and Edward doing?" she asked._

_I wanted to punch her. Ever since Edward and I started going out all the girls started eyeing him because he wasn't "dangerous" anymore._

_"We're great thanks for asking." I said smiling_

_"Great," she said sarcastically. "How come you guys aren't hanging out tonight?"_

_"He had some stuff to do tonight. He'll be here later."_

_"Oh really?" she smiled._

_"Yeah. I can't wait! I haven't seen him all day…" I trailed as I heard Alice._

_"Bella! Your fiancé is here!" Alice shouted at me._

_I smile at Jessica as her jaw hit the ground. "Great! Well as you heard my fiancé is here."_

_I laughed and ran off to find him. I just squeezed through a group of people when I saw Edward standing looking around._

_"Edward!" I called as I laughed._

_He spun around with a huge smile and I ran toward him. He wrapped him arms just under my butt to pick me up and spun me around as I laughed. A lot of people were looking at us but we didn't care. Then we saw a flash of a camera and saw Esme smirking at us. She's been trying to get a picture of us forever, but we wouldn't let her._

My fingertips hovered above the picture, studying it. Edward's arms were wrapped security under my bottom holding me up while my forehead rested against his. We were both smiling those smiles that were rarely ever captured with a camera. Those smiles of true and complete happiness. I hugged Esme and Carlisle, then my dad slowly came over to me and cleared his throat.

"Now you know me Kid, I'm never good at this stuff but Sue helped me pick it out," Dad explained.

I unwrapped the small box to see a beautiful simple necklace with a silver chain and a single diamond. I hugged Dad closely and lingered a little longer than usual. I missed him so much. Dad kissed my forehead and smiled before returning over to Sue. Edward wrapped his arms back around my waist pulling me closer to him as Esme handed out the cake. Jasper and Emmett set up my gift at home apparently… so now I was anxious and nervous to be inside my house.

"Can I steal you away?" Edward murmured to me after Dad and Sue had left.

"Of course you can," I smiled before giving him a small kiss.

Edward led me outside to his precious Volvo and after about ten minutes down the road I was beginning to get very course after I asked Edward where we going, his only response was that it was a surprise.

"You know I hate surprises," I grumbled.

"You said that this morning too Love," Edward chuckled. "Bella relax, you're supposed to trust me. We _are_ married, remember? Besides, you like surprises you just hate not knowing."

I rolled my eyes and we remained comfortably quiet after that until Edward pulled into the drive way of the little Victorian styled cottage I had always adored since I grew up in Forks. It was peaceful and quiet. It was alone on the water between Forks and Reservation.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I whispered.

Edward just exited the car in response and helped me out my side. We stood in front of it and he placed a set of keys in my hand. My heart stopped. The cottage I had dreamed up when I was little girl now belonged to me? No.

"Edward… this…" I sputtered. "We can't. You can't. This isn't… a house?"

"Think of it as a longer term investment and besides it's more of a selfish present because the next time we come to visit I don't want to stay at our parents house. I really enjoy our privacy. I wanted to make this special and I know how much you want this."

I reached up and kissed his lovingly. "I love you."

"And I love you," Edward smiled. "Now go open your birthday present."

I dragged him to the front door and opened it slowly. Inside was beautiful and perfect and eerily felt like home already. It was perfect. I quickly made my way to the back sliding glass door that looked out to the ocean. The whole wall did for that matter. The sun was setting and I couldn't think of anything more beautiful. Edward followed me out and helped me straddle on the ledge of the deck as I stared out a scene I could contently die to. Edward reached out and stroked my cheek softly before kissing me. I smiled against his lips as I moved to face him on the ledge. His fingers dug into my waist as mine wound into his hair, making him groan. His lips began to move down my jaw slowly before I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me.

"Mmm," he groaned. "No neighbors and a private beach… I could get used to this.

"You perv," I giggled before kissing him again.

"He pulled away with a small smile and his gaze went serious. All teasing put aside. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I said before he carried me inside and laid me on the bed in the master bedroom, where we made love and spent the rest of the night in each other arms.

**thank you guys sooo much for reading! it means a lot, i know you guys know that by now. it only takes a second to let me know if you hated it or not so pretty please let me know. please review. I tend to lose inspiration to write when i think no one is reading these... anyways... thanks so much.**


	5. Save Me

**Hi guys I just put up a new story written with SiempreCrystalClear called Save Me. Please go check it out! We would really appreciate it. I am working on the next chapters and they will be up by the end of this week. Thank you! **

**And I will have another point to address on my next AN when I post so please keep a look out. **

**Thanks again guys! **

**~CDM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if has taken me so long to update, I've been all over the place this summer and I just haven't gotten around it updating this story. Please forgive me? Again, I hope you guys enjoy this... **

It's been a week since my birthday and in that week I couldn't have felt more scared. I still feel scared. Scared of everything now ahead of me. I've been tired, I've been weak, I've been sore, I've missed my period, and I can feel bruises more tenderly than before. At first I tried to tell myself I was being paranoid, this wasn't anything. I was remission for a solid four years or so. This can't be happening! Everything was just supposed to get better from here and now I fear they have taken a turn for the worst. I'm sitting in the waiting room of my doctor's office and just praying that my cancer hasn't come back.

This won't just kill mom, dad, Jazz and Emmett but now it'll kill Edward, along with the Cullens. I just can't handle that. I can't handle the thought of hurting them all again. Of scaring them all again. It was unfair to them. My heart was racing as I was called in. _Please._

EPOV

I don't like being followed, and I don't like being watched. Especially when I can tell that it isn't for a good reason. All day today, no matter where I've been I could feel eyes on me. And for some reason these eyes have felt familiar. I walked out of Starbucks, with my usual Espresso before the gym, and I could feel someone following me. Fuck this, I thought as I turned down a quick side alley. This was going to stop. I quickly rounded the corner of the alley and watched silently as a hooded figure came out of the alley and looked in my opposite direction. I emerged and balled my fists.

"Looking for me?" I asked, rage flowing through my body.

In a panic, they took off before I could get a hold of them and I didn't want to cause a scene by chasing after them. If they really wanted to get, they'll be back. I hated the feeling I knew them. Too angry to go to the gym, I glanced at my watch and realized I could make it to the hospital to pick up Bella from her appointment. I pulled my hood up on my jacket and headed in the opposite direction of the gym, where I was supposed to meet Emmett and Jasper. They won't care much, if I don't show up.

For the rest of my walk to the hospital I didn't feel watched or followed anymore. I probably scared the fucker off, which is a good thing. I waited in the lobby of the hospital just watching the patents and doctors walk through. I was so proud of Carlisle and I'm so glad he pushed me through all of that school so I could be here now. In one year I'd be starting my residency and hopefully becoming a doctor in two years after that. Soon, this would be Bella and mine's life until we were ready to settle down outside the city with a family. The idea of kids has grown fonder and fonder on me since leaving Forks hospital community service, but Bella dn. I have discussed with all her treatments the odds of her ever having children are next to none.

Pulling me from my thoughts was the voice of my angel. "Edward?" she breathed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I thought I'd come pick you up and surprise you."

Bella smiled for a second before leaning into me. "Very surprised. Thank you."

"Did everything go okay?" I asked, slightly concerned. I knew she wasn't due for a check up until a couple months.

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "I know exams are coming up when my check up is supposed to be so I thought I'd go in now and set up another appointment for a couple weeks from now."

There was something behind her voice, but I didn't want to push it. She would tell me when she is ready. So instead of saying anything, I kissed her softly and caressed her face. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

She smiled again and kissed my cheek. "Any where as long as I'm with you."

**Thank you guys so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and review! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed. And if you haven't, please check my new story written with SiempreCrystalClear called Save Me :) Thank you guys!**


End file.
